The Crownless King
by Grimmliz
Summary: Ela era a mais fraca, mas ao mesmo tempo a mais forte, o fio antes de esperança, fora substituído pela determinação inabalável. Então o inexplicável começara a tomar forma. Involuntariamente começou a admirá-la à distância, assim como ela a ele, olhares, gestos, tudo a respeito dela tornara-se inebriante, despertava seus instintos mais selvagens. {Grimmhime}


**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos de Bleach pertencem o seu autor original, Tite Kubo.

 **Notes:** Hello~ É a primeira vez que posto aqui. Fiz essa Drabble Grimmhime numa madrugada de chuva e raios, espero que gostem. Eu tenho o maior carinho por ela.

* * *

 **T** HE **C** ROWNLESS **K** ING

Humanos são fracos e previsíveis. Fingem-se de fortes na maior parte do tempo, e muitas vezes acham-se melhores que outros, mas ao encarar a morte agem todos da mesma forma, imploram, gritam, choram, e morrem com um simples estalar de dedos, desaparecendo, restando nada, apenas sua excitação em obter mais uma alma.

 _Eram todos iguais._

Lembrava-se de devorá-los, um a um, e então sentia sua força aumentar, e com isso a necessidade de conseguir cada vez mais. Poder era algo do qual ele nunca se satisfazia, em sua caçada desenfreada chegara ao ponto de evoluir, e não precisaria daquelas ínfimas almas, poderia buscar algo melhor, e foi o que fez, todos o temiam, e então tornara-se Vasto Lorde, até então o ápice daquele mundo árido e obscuro.

 _Eram insignificantes._

Mas aquele já não era o limite, surgira ainda mais um objetivo a atingir, e ainda que inicialmente necessitasse baixar sua cabeça, o faria, iria seguir ao topo, e assim tornou-se parte do exército de Aizen Sousuke, um Espada. Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Vivia apenas entre os grandes, não precisava mais de outros para se fortalecer, ele se bastava, poderia apenas exercer sua vontade.

 _Eram descartáveis._

Mas um dia, por um ato de egoísmo, acabou perdendo um dos braços, justo para um maldito humano, e junto a isso sua posição. Não pode permanecer entre os grandes, fora rebaixado. Ele, que vivia para lutar, que destruía, que respirava a tensão da batalha, que se fortalecia a cada golpe, fora substituído. Ele não poderia ser, jamais! Mas falsamente acreditavam que sim.

 _Eram odiáveis._

E então ela chegou. Uma mulher humana, fraca e frágil, mas que de alguma forma parecia despertar o interesse daqueles seres superiores. Não entendia a razão, ela parecia poder se desfazer em pedaços ao menor toque, mantinha-se em pé apenas por um fio de esperança que insistia em sustenta-la.

 _Eram insuportáveis._

Mas o destino foi traiçoeiro e lhe quis dar uma lição, lhe mostrar que nem tudo poderia estar sob seu controle, ou obedecer sua vontade. Justo ela, um ser tão inferior a ele, pode devolver sua força. Aquela humana, pequena e assustada. E como se não bastasse, dissera palavras que naquele momento não compreendera a razão, muito menos sabia exatamente seu significado. "Me desculpe". Porque ela se desculpava? Ele quase quis agradecê-la. Quase.

 _Eram detestáveis._

Então ela continuou ali, servindo aos objetivos de um humano desprezível, enquanto ficava a mercê de todos. Ela era a mais fraca, mas ao mesmo tempo a mais forte, o fio antes de esperança, fora substituído pela determinação inabalável. Nunca a vira derramar uma lágrima, diferente dos outros que incontáveis vezes haviam implorado por suas vidas, ela a reivindicava. Ela aceitara sua sina, independente do quão cruel lhe tenha sido.

 _Eram estúpidos._

Então o inexplicável começara a tomar forma. Involuntariamente começou a admirá-la à distância, assim como ela a ele, olhares, gestos, tudo a respeito dela tornara-se inebriante, despertava seus instintos mais selvagens, descobriu então mais um motivo pelo qual se empenhar. Ela era o sol que iluminava aquele mundo destorcido, repleto de atrocidades, e egoísta como era não a manteria diante de tantos olhos famintos. Ela seria dele.

 _Eram traiçoeiros._

Ele a quis para si, e não permitiria que ninguém mais a tocasse. Ele a quis para si, e assim o faria, independente de tudo e de todos. Ele já fora um rei, poderia ter tudo que almejasse, e entre tantas coisas, decidiu que queria aquela humana, não tão forte quanto ele, mas obstinada, e diferente de tudo que já virá em sua longa jornada. Uma humana que ele poderia e iria proteger. E ele concretizou seu desejo, a teve para si. Ela não o temia. Ela o completava. A princesa daquele mundo, de seu mundo.

 _Era intrigante aquela humana. Uma entre tantos. Uma raridade. E era sua, sua humana._

* * *

 _ **O** rei corre._

 _Afugentando as sombras; Tilintando a armadura; Espalhando ossos;_

 _Sorvendo sangue e carne; Ele ruge; Encobrindo seu coração._

 _Sozinho ele dá o passo_

 _Rumo ao horizonte longínquo._

 _ **B** leach **32** \- **H** owling_


End file.
